I Will Always Keep you Warm
by cliziecookies
Summary: It was a foggy day, he had remembered. Sometimes, he wondered if Sarah had remembered too. The day he found her; Everyday, he saw her grow in ways that were unexpected. Even after he was forgotten, he supposed he had done a fine job of raising his Baby girl. Sarah & Duck AU One Shot with Narrator P.O.V.
It was a foggy day, he had remembered.

Sometimes, he wondered if Sarah had remembered too. The day he found her; The day her parents were killed. Everyday, he saw her grow in ways that were unexpected. She cared for her best friend, and she had slowly forgotten about him as she grew into a teen. Everyone in the town did. They could no longer hear his voice, and he soon enough lost the ability to touch. But he supposed, till this very end, he had done quite a fine job keeping his emotions. He remembered his own physical death in the house he had been bound to, and over the years, many people and things came and went. But Tim and Sally were different, they knew he was there; and they were responsible for bringing Magic into the town. He was granted touch and appearance through this magic, but there was a point where their ambitions had gone out of control. The woman a few houses down, at the time, who had been great friends with Sally had made her newborn a green hat. There was a stitched 'S' inside of it from what he had remembered. And so, the newborn had been given the name "Sarah", and she was possibly the most beautiful child he had ever see. He almost felt fatherly towards her whenever Time and Sally would go out, He never told them his fatherly feelings though. Yet, in the end, it really was for the best, even though it killed him not to talk to them about it. And then, he closed his eyes and opened them to a foggy morning. Something felt...strange... Of course most of the beings were still inside their homes, sleeping and resting. But when he called for his friends, he had floated down stairs to see their motionless bodies. Horror had filled his eyes as he noticed Sally was still alive. He rushed over to her, and kneeled to her body. "Take care...Of my Baby-girl...please, Samuel."

That would be the last time anyone would call him by his real name.

Their bodies, faded to dust; almost as if they were empty shells. He heard the child cry upstairs, and, at first, did nothing. He had lost his two friend, The only humans who were kind enough, and brave enough, to help him feel again. He knew what he had to do. He lit the fireplace, and threw all of the books of magic and voodoo away. As he reeled back his arm to throw away the last one, he hesitated. He looked at it with care as he rubbed his hand over the top. It was a bound leather book, possibly the oldest and ancient magic had to be held inside. He opened it up, to his surprise, it was composed of White Magic and healing spells. He remembered, this was the book Tim used to grant him touch. The fire died down, and he had kept that only one. For good reason though, If the Daughter was to be anything like the parents, then she too, would be drawn to this same magic her parents had studied for their life. He finally went upstairs, to see the child look up at him with big eyes. Had she always been this calm? His transparent body reached for the girl as he carried her in his arms and rocked her to sleep. She was just as peaceful, just as calm, despite the situation, as she was now. As she grew older, he began to teach her life and its lessons. While at the same time, having her learn for herself. She had freedom, and she did not use it for 'evil intentions'. She was a good girl, the best anyone could ever have. Duck, tended to be a mental stability in her life. He could not hold her the same way as she was when she was a baby without a cold touch, so when she found duck, he made up for affection and love. It was possible she loved Duck more the than him.

 _That was okay._

She became a teenager, and his power of touch faded, along with appearance. She could no longer see him, and she tried to call out for him, which made everything worse until she stopped trying. An adult had took her in her care, and the house was abandoned. he was left alone to completely fade, as he laid on the floor. He remembered something. He remembered how much she really cared for him. How much she looked at him with the eyes of a daughter.

 _I'll be fine._

He closed his eyes, and he felt drowsy. He smiled, He was finally going to rest. He was-

"Hello?"

His eyes shot open, Sarah...? Why was she here? "Quack!" Duck could be heard from the front door, as footsteps entered the house. "What do you think Duck...? Perhaps, I was crazy all along..." Her voice seemed so downcast, was she...looking for him? tTme passed, and he thought she left.

"Dad?" She called, he took to the stairs and saw her with wide eyes. She was an adult. she had long hair and wore a pink polo with dark blue jeans. And after all that time, she still wore her hat. "Sarah?" his voice croaked, hoping he could hear her. Her ears peaked up and she looked straight at him "Dad?" she asked, stunned at her remembrance. "Dad!" She replied happily, tears had formed into her eyes as she ran for him. He felt her hug him, and he too...had ghastly tears spill in his eyes "Oh, my Baby girl." he hugged back, sobbing into her clothes. Her heard snuggled into her Father's transparent body "Your so...Warm..." She mused, causing Samuel to cry even more. "I'll always keep you Warm." He smiled, They looked at each other and Samuel wiped away Sarah's tears. "Dad...I'm so sorry..." She looked ashamed, and he had stroked her forehead "No...You have nothing to apologize for. Your parents said, that after a time, I would be forgotten again." Her eyes widened, "My parents?" she asked as Samuel nodded "Yes..." The was a quick moment of silence, before he got up, and floated over to Bug's old plant "Huh?" She asked as he weakly moved it, and a compartment was shown. "Inside, is your parents Legacy. You may chose, to follow it. or lead your own path. but it is up to you." He floated back to her, as she noticed he was fading "Dad! Whats happedning to you?!" She asked, horror laced her eyes as he smiled, "I may had died in the past, But you have been the only one who kept me living on." He stroked her head, as Sarah grabbed onto his body. Duck had stepped forward, and nudged him with his beak. "I hope you're still rollerskating there old friend." he smiled as Duck made a affirming "Quack." Sarah shook her head in disbelief, "No! You can't leave yet, You have to watch me grow old, you have to watch me Succeed in my Lemon Water business, You have to-" "Sarah." She looked up at him with red eyes, he couldn't cry. Not for her, but he let out a few drops of water. "Everyone has their time, Scarf Lady had her time. Duck will have his time. Your parents had their time, and now...It is my turn." he was losing his transparent blue yet, his eyes still glowed lovingly. "I will always Keep you warm, Sarah. Even if you don't remember me, I will always keep you warm." he had one eye visible, as she smiled, "And I will always love you, Daddy. Even...Even if you Can't Remember I-I will Always love you!" Silence; his voice no longer had filled the air. Sarah's arms had still been in the form of a hug, as she could no longer cry but whimper and hold herself. Duck laid against her, and comforted her soul.

The house was empty, No one would still remember Samuel. Yet, She was left will all the memories, she had lost. She smiled as she lifted her hand to her shoulder. Every now and then-

Feeling a warm touch.

* * *

I do not own, Sarah & Duck, BBC, or any of the Characters. My ideas are my own only, as I put them into motion.


End file.
